whatacartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raw Deal in Rome
Shake & Flick in: Raw Deal in Rome is an episode of the What a Cartoon Show! Synopsys Flick is a tiny, pink, deadpan galactic flea who can suddenly expand to monster size and voraciously nip anyone he desires to eat. Shake is a famous (but less-than-virtuosic) canine lute player who elaborately descends to the stage to please his adoring fans; but Flick instantly shows him up with some mad drumming and electric guitar playing. From there, it's a game of one-upmanship, with the flea forever triumphing... the worst that Shake gets of it is when he's mowed down a dozen or so time with a motorcycle (with Flick dangling in midair, both hands on the throttle). The flea finally eats the dog, but the dog escapes through the iris-out, the flea in hopping pursuit. Production Credits * Written and Created by - Michael Rann, Eugene Mattos, George Johnson * Art Director - Butch Hartman * Background Stylist - Tim Maloney * Directed by - Eugene Mattos * Executive Producer - Buzz Potamkin * Supervising Producer - Larry Huber * Line Producer - Bob Onorato * Creative Consultant - Michael Rann * Animation Director - Robert Alvarez * Unit Production Supervisor - Sylvia Edwards * Unit Production Coordinator - Nicole Pouliot * Unit Production Assistant - Donna Castricone * Storyboard Artist - Barry Bunce * Layout Artists - Mark Bachand, Tony Craig, David Fulip, Lee McCulla * Model Designers - Mark Bachand, Eric Clark, Herbert Hazelton * Design Assistants - Barbara Krueger, Dana Jo Granger * Background Layout Designers - Scott Wood, Steve Swaja * Music Score by - Bill Fulton * Main/End Title Theme By - Gary Lionelli * Director of Music Production - Bodie Chandler * Background Supervisor - Al Gmuer * Background Stylist - Tim Maloney * Background Artists - Bonnie Callahan, John Guerin * Xerography - Star Wirth, Martin Crossley, Richard Wilson * Ink and Paint Supervisor - Alison Leopold * Color Stylist - Casey Clayton * Final Checker - Nelda Ridley * Ink and Paint Artists - Lori Hanson, Meling Pabian, Joanne Plein * Graphics - Iraj Paran * Camera Operator - Dan Larsen * Executive In Charge of Post-Production - John Forrest Niss * Animation Checking - Beth Goodwin * Track Readers - Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson * Supervising Film Editor - Tom Gleason * Post-Production Supervisor - Gayle Mnookin * Post-Production Coordinator - Gail D. Silvers * Sound Serviced Provided by - Advantage Audio * Sound Editor - Robert Duran * Re-Recording Mixers - Bill Koepnick, Jim Hodson * Negative Consultant - William DeBoer, Jr. * Video Services Provided by - Modern Videofilm * On-line Editor - Cliff Armstrong * Production Manager - Debby Hindman * International Production Supervisor - Brooke Williams * Production Assistants - Sandra Benenati, Duke Heberlein, Linda Moore * Production Liaison - Heather Kenyon * Executive in Charge of Production - Joe Mazzuca * Development Executive - Dan Smith * Production Company - Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * Produced in Association with - Fil-Cartoons, Inc., Philippines, Mr. Big Cartoons, Australia * Production Executive at Fil-Cartoons - Bill Dennis Gallery Raw Deal in Rome1.jpg Raw Deal in Rome2.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons Category:Article stubs